My Sweet Bad Boy
by Srta. Colfer
Summary: BadBoy!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. AU. Drabbles Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** My sweet bad boy

**Pairing: **Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:**M

**Resumen:** BadBoy!Kurt and Nerd!Blaine. AU. Drabbles Klaine

* * *

><p>-¡Cuidado!<p>

Blaine sintió algo frío y pegajoso en la cara. El moreno trato de abrir los ojos pero le fue imposible; le ardían.

-¡Bienvenido a McKinley!- le dijo una voz burlona.

-¡Eres un idiota!- escucho la voz de una chica

- que grosera eres berry- dijo el chico ofendido.- yo le estaba dando la bienvenida.

El chico se río y se dio la vuelta caminando con sus amigos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la chica.

-Yo...- intento decir el moreno pero las palabras no lo graban salir de su boca.

-Ven, vamos a limpiarte- la chica lo tomo del brazo, y lo llevo hacia el baño de niñas.

* * *

><p>La chica saco de su mochila una tolla, y comenzó a limpiarlo.<p>

Blaine solo la miraba.

-Bueno, digamos que los granizados y yo somos muy buenos amigos- ella le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque lo hizo?- quiso saber

-¿Quien?

-El chico que...- se detuvo. Tenia muchas ganas de llorar, porque no sabia que le había hecho al chico para que le hiciera algo así.

-Kurt Hummel- dijo entredientes la chica.

-y porque es así?- pregunto con tristeza.

Ella solo lo miro con una pequeña mueca, antes de responderle:

-Ok escucha, tienes que tener mucho cuidado. Kurt Hummel es malo, y si te hizo esto; quien sabe que puede hacerte después.

Blaine solo asintió. Quería saber quien era Kurt Hummel, y estaba seguro que muy pronto lo descubriría.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Había pasado una semana desde que Blaine había recibido su primer granizado.

Blaine se unió al Club Glee, gracias a rachel, el le había comentado a la morena que el estaba en el club glee en Dalton.

Rachel le presentó a todos los miembros del Club, quienes se portaron muy bien con el e incluso le habían advertido sobre Kurt Hummel

¿Quien era Kurt Hummel?

Tenia que averiguarlo, ya no podía quedarse con la duda.

* * *

><p>-¿Entraras a clase de Francés?- le pregunto Quinn curiosa.<p>

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo el castaño con aburrimiento, tomando su libro y entrando a clases.

En cuanto vieron a Kurt entrar a clase todos se callaron.

El castaño sonrió malvadamente y con una señal hizo que un chico se quitara con rapidez de su asiento, ya que ese era su lugar favorito.

El castaño tomó asiento y lanzo su libro al pupitre sin importancia.

Después de unos minutos entró un tímido, Blaine Anderson, abrazando su libro de francés y pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza. El chico se acomodo sus lentes con una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Aquí vamos"-_pensó kurt.

Blaine se dio cuenta que el único asiento vacío que le indicaba la profesora de francés, era junto a Kurt Hummel.

_¡OH, DIOS MIO!_

Kurt frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que el chico se sentaría junto a el.

- H-hola. – Dijo, Blaine con timidez.

Kurt ni siquiera le respondió. Abrió su libro y se dispuso a leer, mientras blaine solo lo observaba.

Era hermoso. ¿Porque un chico tan lindo como Kurt Hummel tenia que ser un chico malo?

Kurt sintió la mirada del chico en el, y realmente se estaba sintiendo incomodo.

Exploto.

-Tal vez si dejas de mirarme y prestas atención a la clase, yo no tendría ninguna intención de querer golpearte en este momento.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Blaine estaba seguro que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, porque la sonrisa de Kurt Hummel era demasiado hermosa. Estaba tan entretenido en admirarla, que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que el chico le había dicho.

_¿Que demonios?- _pensó kurt.

¿Porque no dejaba de mirarlo?

-Tienes una hermosa sonrisa- le dijo Blaine.

Kurt no sabia porque razón pero se sonrojo furiosamente. El chico no dejaba de mirarlo y no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Antes de que kurt pudiera decir algo, la campana sonó, finalizando la clase; el castaño se levanto con rapidez tomando sus cosas y saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Tenía que hablar con Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Hola Klainers! =) Quería decirles que no duden en corregirme en algún error que noten, las críticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas ^^

Que tengan un bonito día :)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Al día siguiente, Kurt le contaba a su mejor amiga, Quinn, que el día anterior había soportado al chico nerd en toda la clase de francés. Pero kurt no le menciono que el chico lo había hecho sonrojar, porque quinn no dejaría de reírse de el.

-Juro que tenia ganas de golpearlo.

-¿Qué te detuvo?

-Estábamos en clase, por eso no hice nada.

Quinn lo miro extraño. -Kurt, eso es completamente ridículo, ni siquiera te importa molestar a alguien en clase y llevarte un reporte. ¿Que fue lo que pasó?

-Bueno, tal vez no quise hacerlo- Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

¡Mierda!

-¿Por qué?

Kurt no respondió y se dispuso a mirar las practicas cheerios. Necesitaba buscar a quien follarse más tarde.

Después de un rato escucho a Quinn hablar:

-El chico nuevo es lindo- dijo Quinn, dándole una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Si, supongo. Y su nombre es Blaine Anderson- dijo kurt sin dejar de mirar hacia los animadores. Lamió sus labios con descaro, porque estaba seguro que esta noche se follaría a ese lindo animador que no dejaba de mirarlo.

Le sorprendió a Quinn, que kurt supiera el nombre del chico nuevo.

Era muy interesante.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto la chica.

-¿Quién?- Kurt volteo a mirarla curioso.

-Hablo del chico nuevo- dijo, quinn con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo viste hoy? Estaba hermoso. Él estaba llevando un corbatín rosa. Así como te gustan- ella le guiño un ojo

Kurt rodó sus ojos.

-¿Y?

Quinn se alzo de hombros- Yo solo quería que lo supieras

-Que linda, gracias.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Quinn hablo de nuevo:

-ahora que recuerdo; no has tenido un juguete nuevo. ¿Que tal el chico nuevo?

Kurt la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. -¿En serio? ¿Él?

-¿Por que no?

-Es demasiado torpe- dijo el castaño con aburrimiento.

-Vamos, tienes miedo de no poder jugarlo a tu antojo- ella se estaba burlando.

Kurt suspiro cansado. Aveces le gustaría meterle un calcetín a Quinn, en la boca.

-Sabes Q, tienes razón. He estado muy aburrido. Creo que Blaine Anderson, seria un buen juguete, gracias.

-De nada.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Klainers cambie la historia a 'Rated M' ;)


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

-Su madre murió cuando el tenia ocho años, y desde entonces solo ha sido el y su padre, que por cierto se volvió a casar con Carole Hudson, espera... ¿Acaso no es la madre de Finn?

-¡Suficiente!- Rachel pego con su mano al escritorio. ¿Por quieres saber sobre Kurt Hummel? ¿Por qué tanto interés?- preguntó Rachel bastante irritada al escucharlo por enésima vez, hablar sobre el estupido de hummel.

-Simple curiosidad- dijo, Blaine, alzándose de hombros.

-Espero que tu "Simple curiosidad" no te traiga problemas, Blaine. Si kurt se entera de esto...- le dijo Rachel mirándolo seriamente, observó como los ojos del chico brillaban con interés de querer saber- mejor que no se entere- dijo cerrando su libro y levantándose para irse a clase. Se despidió del chico con un beso en la mejilla.-Te veo en el Club Glee

Blaine asintió con una media sonrisa. Tal vez y Rachel tenia razón, y solo se buscaría problemas.

Quinn, que había escuchado todo, sonrió para así misma.

Esto realmente seria muy divertido.

* * *

><p>Blaine salio de la biblioteca y camino hacia su casillero, pero se detuvo cuando lo vio a tan solo dos casilleros del suyo, discutiendo con un animador, se acerco poco a poco abriendo su casillero y pretendiendo guardar sus libros, cuando en realidad escuchaba la discusión.<p>

-Pensé que teníamos algo, kurt- le reclamaba el chico.-realmente pensé que...

-Te lo dije, solo fue sexo- decía kurt, bastante fastidiado.

-Si, pero yo...

-Fue sexo y solo sexo. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?

-Pero...

-¡Estoy saliendo con alguien!- casi grito el castaño.

Blaine se puso curioso.

Kurt se dio cuenta que Anderson, se hacia el idiota en su casillero, cuando en realidad había estado escuchando. Sonrió con malicia y miro a Erick

-mira- el castaño se acercó a Blaine.

El animador lo miro raro.

Blaine sintió como era volteado con fuerza y después estrellado contra su casillero, miro a kurt asustado, el castaño lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa. Lo tomó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él, y estrellando sus labios contra los suyos.

Blaine abrió los ojos como platos...

_¡DIOS MIO, KURT HUMMEL LO ESTABA BESANDO!_

Todo Mackinley los observaba con la boca abierta, pero en cambio a ninguno de los chicos les importo.

Blaine estaba tan sorprendido y pasmado que no se dio cuenta que habían pasado varios segundos, hasta que el sonido de fricción de sus labios separándose de los suyos, le devolvieron a la realidad.

Kurt se separo de él y lo soltó, estudiándolo con un expresión aterrada, como si lo que acaba de pasar había estado mal, en cambio un Blaine sonrojado le sonrió con dulzura.

Kurt también le sonrió. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada cuando vio a Quinn pasar junto de el, con una sonrisa que solo Kurt sabia lo que significaba.

El castaño miro a Blaine, antes de susurrarle un "lo siento" se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a blaine en medio del pasillo confundido.


End file.
